


Heels

by drpinkky



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 17:12:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4271352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drpinkky/pseuds/drpinkky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angie takes forever to dress, but it's worth the wait</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heels

Peggy glanced at her watch as she waited for Angie to finish dressing. 

“Angie, we’re going to be late!” She complained, tapping her foot.

“You can’t rush perfection, English!” came the muffled reply. Peggy rolled her eyes, but grinned. Really, she shouldn't be irritated, Mr. Jarvis wouldn’t be here for another twenty minutes. She just wanted to see whatever her girlfriend was wearing to the party.

“I can certainly try.” She muttered, straightening out her blazer. Just as she was about to urge Angie to hurry up again, she swept out of her room dramatically, coming to stand right in front of her. Peggy looked up at her smirk and grinned.

“So, what do you think, English?”

Peggy looked her up and down. The dress was gorgeous, a dark blue floor length gown, and she’d done her caramel hair so it was off her shoulders.

“I thought you were shorter,” was all Peggy could think to say. 

Angie pouted as she lifted the hem of the gown to reveal almost alarmingly high heels. 

“And I thought you’d be more impressed.”

Peggy smiled as she leaned up to kiss Angie sweetly on her lips. 

“Of course I’m impressed, darling,” Peggy said. Angie nodded and placed a kiss on Peggy’s forehead. Then Peggy grinned. 

“Of course, I do have heels higher than those, though.”

Angie raised an eyebrow and snorted. “Bring it on, Peg.”

 


End file.
